It's Fate
by Mew Ami
Summary: Ichigo really didn’t return to real world, but why? It is because she messed with fate or is someone trying to stop her? The sequel to What If? KxI
1. No Way Out

**It's Fate**

**Me: Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing _What If? _I hope you'll enjoy this as much as the first one! This going to be so much fun!**

**Yami: That's what you think.**

**Me: If you're wondering who that was! That's Yami! He lives inside my head! He's dog demon with a powerful fire sword name Adain! Also he can use fire and not get hurt by it!**

**Yami: I'm also the world strongest demon!**

**Me: Anyway, sorry about that! Enjoy the chapter!**

**DS: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If did Anyoma would be dead, Kish and Ichigo would get marry, have kids, and a cat and a dog. Oh! Ryou would go blowing on Tuesdays.**

**P.S: I don't care if I spell Anyoma's name wrong. Most of the time I call him what's his name.

* * *

**

**Ch1: No Way Out**

Ichigo sits up and finds herself back on her bed. _'How in the hell did I get back to my room? I thought I was in the park? What's going on?'_

"Ichigo!" It's Mew. She quickly jumps on Ichigo's bed. She's out of breath. "Something… is horribly… wrong! You can't go back… to the real world!"

"Nani!" Ichigo yells in confusion.

"I don't know why, but ..something is keeping you here. It could be someone…." After she said that, Mew gets her breath back.

"Like who?"

"I'm not sure. I'll be back in awhile." She jumps off her bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try figure out why you can't go back." Mew leaves.

'_What would try to stop me? What if it is a person, but who would it be? Can't be Kish. He wants me to go back,'_ Ichigo thinks to herself. She really doesn't understand what's going on. A minute ago she was back in the park then she reappears back in her bed.

* * *

Random building

A shadow figure is standing on top of tall building looking over Tokyo. "I won't let mew mews return to real world. The aliens will take over earth, but the leader has her real memories. I have to destroy her since I brought her back here because. If I don't get rid of her she could find a way out and stop Deep Blue." Then the figure disappears.

Not to far from that building Rose is standing on one that is Similar to it. She heard everything that shadow figure said. "Ichigo is danger I better warn her." Before she can leave Mew jumps on her.

"You!" Mew tries to bite her, but misses.

"How unusual. I didn't know that cats could talk." Rose pulls Mew off of her and puts her back on the ground. "How do you know me?"

"Because I'm Ichigo's cat genes. You brought her here! So let her leave!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to come with me."

"Fine!"

"Good." Rose is walking away.

"Wait!" Mew follows her, but barely. When she catches up, they both disappear.

* * *

Morning

Ichigo is walking to school. She wonders when Mew will be back. She stops because she hears her name be called. It's Kish. "Kish!"

Kish is flying in the sky and then lands next to her. "Why aren't we back in the real world. I thought you wanted to go back."

"I do, but for some odd reason I can't go back. You shouldn't be flying in the air like that! What if someone saw you!"

"Doesn't really matter right now? We need to find you a way back!"

"Kish, I have a feeling there is no way back."

"What do you mean?"

"My only way out here was my cat Mew."

"Oh that cat…" Kish hates her for scratching him.

"You met her?"

"Yeah and she…."

"Scratch you," says Mew who cuts him off. She has a grin on her face. "We meet again."

Kish glares at the cat and ignores it. "Ichigo, there has to be way a out."

"There is," says Rose who walks up. "Hello Ichigo."

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

"I originally came here to see how you were doing, but we have a big problem."

"What is it?" asks Kish.

"My half sister wants to destroy you, Ichigo."

"Half sister?" Kish and Ichigo say in union.

"Yes. I'll explain everything, but we need leave and talk somewhere else. My sister might be listening." Rose is walking away. "Hurry!"

The three of them follow her quickly, but she's walking so fast that's it hard to keep up. Once they get in a location where no one is around, Rose teleports them to a strange dimension.

* * *

Dimension

They appear in a house. It's a nice big house, but didn't have much in it because Rose lives by herself. "This where I live. Please sit down in the family room. I'll be back with tea."

The three of them go into the family room. Kish and Ichigo sit on the couch and Mew sits on the floor.

When Rose come back, she puts the tray of tea on the coffee table and puts a blow of milk for Mew next to her. "Now." She sits down a chair that faces towards the couch. "We can talk. My sister doesn't know where I live."

"Who is your sister?" Ichigo asks.

"She's my half sister. We have different fathers. She's older than me and she from your planet, Kish."

"She is?" asks Kish.

"Yep. She full alien, but I'm half. Our Mother had her on your planet, but left after her father died. Then she met my father who is a wizard."

"You don't look like my people."

"That's because my father genes where dominant over my mothers. So I have no alien features expect for the eyes."

"What's her name?" asks Mew who just finish her milk, "You never did tell me her name."

"Her name is Raven. We don't get along very well. She hates me a lot. Sometimes she tries to kill me. Raven is very evil."

"Why does she want me dead?"

"Because if you leave this world you and mew mews can stop Deep Blue. Even though she left Kish's planet when she was little, she supports Deep Blue."

"Sounds like Pai," says Kish with a bitter tone in his voice.

"So how can stop her?" asks Ichigo.

"You have to become a Mew Mew again."

"How? I don't think there is no Mew Project since there is no alien threat here."

"You'll have to find Ryou. He'll probably doesn't remember the real world, but his memories will come back easily if he sees you."

"But I saw my friends again, but they don't remember me."

"That's because they don't want to remember. They probably want to be normal again just like you, but you have to get them to remember."

"Why?"

"Because the only way out is to kill my sister and get your friends to remember. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'm not sure..," Ichigo says with doubt her voice.

"Don't worry, Ichigo I'll help you," says Kish with a smile on his face. Then he kisses her on the forehead.

"Thanks, Kish." She hugs him.

"Where is Ryou, Rose," asks Mew.

"In America," she answers.

"America! How and I'm suppose to go there?" Ichigo asks in panic mode.

"My dear Kitten, I can teleport us there," says Kish.

"You're the best, Kish."

"I know," he says with a big grin on his face.

"You guys better leave. You have to go to school," says Rose.

"Your right. My parents will kill me," says Ichigo and looks at Kish, "We better hurry I think we still have enough time before school starts."

"Fine." Kish really hates school. He thinks it's pointless.

"Mew, you can stay here okay."

"Yes Ichigo."

Then Kish grabs Ichigo and they both disappear. They are so lucky that Rose told to them to go because they would be tardy.

Mew looks at Rose, "Do you think she'll be able to Raven?"

"I think so. She is very strong girl, but it will be hard for her to get her friends to remember."

"I think she can too. Kish is helping her."

"She has us to."

"Do you Ryou will regain his memories so easily?" asks Mew.

"Yes because he wants to stop the aliens from taking over earth. He might still remember."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

**Me: Wow that was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Yami: you better review or I'll put you on fire!**

**Me: Yami stop! You need to be nice to them!**

**Yami: Whatever.**

**Me: Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**KishxIchigo4ever!**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


	2. Finding Ryou

**Me: Nihao! Thanks for the reviews! I'm bored so decided to update! I'm so glad that you all like this story! In the last chapter in the disclaimer I said Ryou would go Blowing on Tuesdays…I meant bowling. It's inside joke between a friend and me. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

**Ch2: Finding Ryou**

Ichigo is standing under a tree in the park on cool Saturday morning. Kish was supposed to meet her here an hour ago. She's really pissed off. They should be in America by now.

Rose told them yesterday that Ryou is in L.A., California. She has never been to the U.S. Kish will hate it she knows that for sure. L.A. is a big city.

"Oi, Koneko-chan!" Kish yells happily. He a just appears out of nowhere and surprises her. Then he kisses her.

When he is done, she hits him. Not for the kiss, but for being late. "Can't believe you!" She hits him on the head again.

"What I thought you like my kisses now?" He's rubbing his head.

"It's for being late! What took you so long?"

"I slept in. I hate waking up early in the morning."

"Baka! We need to go find Ryou now!"

"I know…" He looks sad.

She sighs and hugs him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Ichigo!" He yells very happily and hugs her back. He looks so cute when he's happy.

"We should get going."

"Okay." With that they disappear.

* * *

L.A.

Kish and Ichigo appear in an ally. They are so lucky that no one was around to see them appear out nowhere. When leave the ally, Kish as a look on face when he sees the city. You can tell that he really hates this place already.

Ichigo looks at him and says, "We'll leave soon once we find Ryou."

"We better."

"Come on." She grabs his hand and they start their search for Ryou.

"Ichigo, do we even know where he lives?"

"Damn it! Rose never told us." Ichigo hits her hand. She had forgotten to ask Rose where's his house

"Don't you human have a thing you can look up to find people?" Kish asks.

"A directory?"

"Yeah."

"But I don't know where to find…wait the police!"

"Police?"

"Yeah they should know…wait you don't know what a directory is?"

"No. Why?"

"Then how did you get my phone number?"

"I have my ways." He looks proud of himself.

"You are so lucky that I love you."

"I am?" He looks clueless.

Ichigo stares at him for a moment before she grabs his hand and drags him to police. Sometimes she wonders what goes on in his little brain.

Police Station

Ichigo and Kish walk up to a policeman who is sitting at the main desk. He looks very old and has mold on his cheek. Kish is staring at it until Ichigo kicks him quietly.

The policeman looks up at the two, "What do you want?"

"Do you have a directory we can use?" asks Ichigo. She did pretty well since her first time speaking to someone in English. She's in her first year of English at school.

"Yes we do."

"May I u..se it?" She somewhat messes up one of the words, but the man understood her and points to table with a phone book on it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ichigo drags Kish over to table and kicks him again because he was still staring at the man's mold.

"Ow! Why are you kicking me?" he asks in pain.

"Because it's impolite to stare."

"Well, you didn't have to kick that hard."

Ichigo ignores him and opens up the book. She just realizes that she can't read half the words. She hasn't learned that much English to read full sentences and to speak fully. She only knows enough to ask questions and to say important phrases.

Kish garbs it, "What's his last name?"

"You know how to read English?"

"My race and space aliens almost know every language."

"Oh."

"So what's his last name?"

"Shirogane," she answers.

Kish flips through the pages. When he finds it, he shows her, "Here. I don't how we are going to get there."

"Read me his phone number." She gets out her cell phone.

"Ichigo, he probably doesn't remember you."

"So."

"Whatever. It's 752-4403."

"Okay." She dials the number. Then she hangs up, "He's not there. I got his answering machine."

"Now what do we do?"

"Here, write down his address. We'll have to walk to his house" She hands him a pen and a piece of paper that was lying on the table.

He takes it and writes the address down. When he done, he hands to her. "Can we go now?"

"Yes we can go," she answers him after she put the paper in her pocket.

It's been hours since they left the police station. It's hard to find Ryou's house because they aren't familiar with the street names. They stop to take a brake in the park.

"Ichigo, are we lost?"

"I don't know." She looking at the direction that Kish wrote down. She wishes that she could read it.

Kish grabs it, but before he could look at it the wind blows it away. "Shit!"

"What?" Ichigo wasn't really paying attention.

"The wind blew away the paper with Ryou's address."

Ichigo is about to kill him, but a blond boy walks up. He's looking at Ichigo and then at Kish. He's quite for a minute until he says, "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Me: Sorry if it was short. I wanted to get this out before my friend went out on vacation. I'm going to update this again before my school starts, but that won't be until the 19th. I start on the 23. I don't want to go to school! I'm a sophomore this year and heard it's tougher that freshman. Plus I have to take the OGT (Ohio Graduation Test) this year. If I fail I'll have to take again until a pass or I won't be available to graduate! I don't want to become a mime when I grow up!**

**Yami: I hate my mimes! They want to take over the world!**

**Me: Thanks for reading and please review!**

**KishxIchigo4ever!**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


	3. Ryou Remembers!

**Me: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Yami: Mimes are plotting against us!**

**Me: I know I know.**

**Ch3: Ryou Remembers!**

Ichigo is about to kill him, but a blond boy walks up. He's looking at Ichigo and then at Kish. He's quite for a minute until he says, "What the hell is going on?"

"Hey, it's Blondie!" says Kish in a mocking tone.

"My name is Ryou!" He looks pissed off.

"Ryou, ignore Kish," says Ichigo.

"I like said before what the hell is going on!"

"Well you see…" Ichigo having a hard time to explains this to him since they're out in public.

"Well, Blondie you see Ichigo wised that she was never a mew mew and my race never lived on Earth," says Kish.

"Stop calling me that!" Ryou tries to hits Kish, but misses and falls to the ground.

"How do you remember me?" asks Ichigo.

"I was taking a walk in the park and then I saw you two. Everything came back to me when I saw you, Ichigo," answers Ryou. He gets up from the ground and brushes the dirt off of him.

Ichigo wonders why her friends didn't remember when she ran into them, but she remembers what Rose told her. They did probably don't want their memories back like she did.

"Ryou, why don't we go to your house so we can talk," says Ichigo.

"Fine, but does he have to come?"

"Yes."

"Why is he here if the aliens never lived on Earth?"

"I'll tell you once we get to your house."

"Follow me." So they follow Ryou to his house.

Ryou's house

They are sitting in his living room. Kish is touching a very valuable vase. Ryou keeps yelling at him to stop, but he doesn't listen. He only stops because Ichigo told him to. He only listens to her.

"Alright, Ryou what do you want to know?"

"Why are we here? I know Kish said that you wished for all of this, but why?" asks Ryou.

"I wished this because I didn't want to face Deep Blue. A girl name Rose help me out and made it that everyone forgot everything, but Kish came along got me to remember."

"So this a fake world, but the people are real?"

"Only the people I know."

"Can't we go back?"

"Nope. You see Rose's sister Raven is keeping me here so I don't destroy Deep Blue. Raven is alien, but Rose is half. To go back to the real world I have get the mew mews' memories back and kill Raven."

"I see. So I have turn you back into a mew mew again?"

"Yes and the others too."

"Alright, but it's going to take awhile. I need to go call Keiichiro. He can help build the mew ray."

"Do remember how to do it?" asks Kish.

"Yes. I'll be right back." He gets up and leaves.

"Kish, I'll be right back. I probably need to talk Keiichiro maybe he'll get his memories back if talk to him." She gets up and leaves.

Kish just sits there bored. He doesn't what to do because Ryou told him not touch anything. He just sighs. Kish looks at the vase on the table. It's just sitting there in all its glory like it's haunting him. The vase is saying touch me Kish touch me Kish.

Kish looks away. He doesn't want get into the trouble, but blond head human is no threat. He doesn't have any powers. Kish has a big smile across his face. So he starts poking the vase. It's all fun games until some gets hurt…well until the vase falls over and breaks into tiny million pieces.

"Shit!" yells out Kish, but not loud enough for Ryou and Ichigo hear. He stands up and starts pushing the pieces under the couch. Kish knows he'll get into deep trouble because the vase looks like it's over 1,000 dollars. He finds another vase in the house that almost looks like it and places it on the table. Kish sits back down pretending it never happen.

Ichigo comes back in the room. "I got Keiichiro to remember. He'll be over in an hour." She just stands there and looks at Kish. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," says Kish who is trying to defend himself, but having a hard time. He can't lie to his kitten.

"Kish you did something." She puts her hands on her hips and gives the stare. Yes the stare you use on people to get them to tell the truth.

"I think Pai is calling me." He keeps up.

"Nice try." She grabs him. "He isn't here. Now tell me."

Ryou walks back in the room. He looks at vase and knows it's in the wrong place. "Kish, what happen to vase that belongs here?"

"I don't know. What am I its keeper?"

"You broke it didn't you."

Kish doesn't say anything Ryou takes that as a yes. Ryou can't do anything to him. Like Kish said he's has no powers. Well if they were in the real world, he could turn into a cat for ten minutes, but Kish doesn't know that.

"Ryou, what are we going to do while we want for Keiichiro?" asks Ichigo.

"You two can wait here. I'll be in my lab. I'm going to start working on Mew Project." He leaves.

**Me: Man this chapter was short. In the next chapter Ichigo will be a mew mew for sure. I have school tomorrow. I don't want to go! It doesn't feel like summer is over. I probably won't be updating for a while until I get use to school again. Maybe I'll update this weekend, but don't get your hopes up.**

**Yami: I'm glad I don't have to go to school.**

**Me: Hahaha…Shut up!**

**Yami: No!**

**Me: Please review!**

**Mew Ami Over and Out!**


	4. Mew Ichigo is Back!

**Me: Nihao! YAY I did it! I made my first week of school! Being a sophomore rocks! The only class I hate is gym. There's a girl in class who likes anime, but I'm too shy to talk to her, but I want to! At least I know another girl my class who likes anime and we're friends. Just to tell you I got to all girls Catholic high school. I love that school so much! The food is awesome! Sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot me.**

**Note: For the ray that Ryou use to injected the mew mews with the DNA I call it the Lab Ray or Mew Ray. I don't know anything about setting up rays and stuff so bare with me.**

**Ch4: Mew Ichigo is Back!**

An hour passes by and Keiichiro is helping Ryou with the Mew Project. Kish and Ichigo are still sitting in the living room. Ichigo is keeping a watch on Kish so he doesn't break anything again.

Ryou's basement

"Keiichiro, are you almost done with the wires." asks Ryou. He's looking for the animal DNA to put in the Lab Ray.

"I only have a few wires to put in," he answers.

"Good."

"You got a lot done with out me," says Keiichiro.

"It was easy." Ryou built most of the ray before Keiichiro got there.

"Then why do me?"

"Because I need to two people work at the controls. There's no way I would let Kish work at one of them. He might break something or the DNA might go into the wrong people."

"True. Okay I'm done with wires."

"Good. I found the animal DNA. Now, all I need to is to make a little changes to the ray and then we can use it." Ryou is sitting at his computer typing away.

"Changes?"

"Yeah. I'm going to get rid the earthquake effect. I don't want people to panic like did last time. California probably gets more earthquakes than Japan."

"That's a good idea. I'll put the DNA in to the Mew Ray."

When Ryou is done with the changes, he goes over to the Mew Ray and turns it on. Keiichiro sits down at the computer and is setting up the ray to hit the right targets. "Ryou, do you think this will work? Because the others are in Japan."

"Oh, I made sure it could hit them. Even if they are too far away so don't worry. Ready?"

"All systems go."

"Ok. Mew Project is a go." Ryou holds up and switch and press the button. The ray makes a big a noise and shots out the DNA.

Upstairs

"Ichigo are you okay?" ask Kish.

Ichigo wakes up and finds herself on the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kish helps her up off the ground. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Ryou and Keiichiro come running in. "Did it work?" asks Keiichiro.

"What work?" asks Ichigo.

"Check to see if you have your mew mark back," says Ryou.

"Okay." Ichigo looks down at her right leg and pulls up her shorts just enough to see the mark. "I have it."

"Now, we need to go back to Japan to find the other mew mews," say Keiichiro.

"Right. Kish, please take us back to Tokyo," says Ichigo.

"Fine." Kish grabs them all and teleports them back to Japan.

Tokyo

They appear back in the park. The same spot that Ichigo and Kish met to go to L.A. "Thanks Kish," says Ichigo.

"You're welcome."

"Now, I have to figure out were we should put our base," says Ryou as they walk out the park. He has no clue where to put it since Café Mew Mew is gone.

Keiichiro stops walking. The others stop walking to and look at him. "I think we don't need a new base," he says.

"How come?" asks Ichigo.

Keiichiro points to spot where Café Mew Mew once stood, but it still there. It's supposed to be gone since this is the fake world not the real world. Everybody just stands there in confused expect Kish.

"I know why it's still here," he says.

Before anyone can asks why, they all here a screaming coming from the park. So they run back in to park and to see what's going on.

When they get there, a horse chimera anima attacking people. "Ichigo, you have to stop this," says Ryou.

"But how? I don't have my pendent."

"Oh yeah." Ryou reaches in his pocket and pulls out Masha. "Masha, give Ichigo her pendent."

Masha opens his month and out comes the pendent. Ichigo catches it quickly so doesn't hit the ground. "Thanks Masha. Ryou when did you build Masha?"

"I built him to help me around my lab. I just update him to so he can help with Mew Project. I did it while waiting for Keiichiro to come over. Now, transform!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!" Ichigo yells and turns into Mew Ichigo.

She gets out her weapon and attacks the chimera anima. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" The attack hits the chimera anima and destroys it. Masha flies over and collects the jellyfish-like parasite thing.

"Kawaii!" Kish hugs Ichigo very tightly. "You are so cute as a mew mew!"

"Thanks, Kish, but what were you saying about Café Mew Mew?"

Kish is explaining to them why the café is still there. Far away Raven is watching them. "I was right. The Mew Mews are back. I need to get to other mew mews before their leader finds them. I also should get rid of Kish since he is a traitor after all." Raven then vanishes.

**Me: Another short chapter, but the next one will be longer. In the next chapter I will explain why Café Mew Mew exists in the fake world. You're probably confuse because in _What If? _it wasn't there, but it was there the whole time. I'll try to post up the next chapter as soon I can. Please Review!**


	5. Kidnapped

**Me: Thanks for the reviews! About the café disappearing and reappearing only one person got it right. It really shocked me when I open up her review. Here is some of her review:**

I-luv-Kish-and-dark: Ah HAH! I think... Um... I've got it! They couldn't see cafe mew mew before because they forgot about it, but now that they remember, they can see it! There's my best guess.

**Me: Well here's the next chapter!**

**Ch5: Kidnapped**

"So you're saying that we couldn't see the café because we lost our memories, but you could see it because you had your memories?" asks Keiichiro.

"Yep," answers Kish.

"Well, Ichigo it looks you're working at the café again," Ryou says with a huge smirk on his face.

Ichigo glares at Ryou. "That won't be a problem because Kish is going to work there too!"

"I'm going to do what?" asks Kish.

"That's a great idea," says Ryou.

Kish is shaking his head. He once watched Ichigo work there once and it looked stressing.

"Yes you will," says Ichigo.

"But!"

"Please Nya!" She does her little kitty pose.

"…AHH! You're so cute!" He hugs her. "I'll work at the café!"

"Thank you, Kish." She makes him get off her and starts to walk away before he realizes that she tricked him.

When Ichigo is gone, Kish does realize that he fell for her trick. "Hey!"

"You really are stupid," says Ryou.

"I am not!"

"Whatever you say." Ryou walks away and goes back to the café.

Kish just disappears angrily.

Ichigo is running home because she's almost late for dinner. She forgot that Japan's time is faster than America's. She would have been on time if there wasn't a person in her away. Raven appears in front of her.

Ichigo looks at her. She has long dark purple hair; her skin is pale as Kish's. Her eyes are black. Ichigo has a feeling this Rose's half sister. "Are you Raven?"

"I am." She has an evil look on her face. "You're coming with me!"

Ichigo quickly transforms. "I don't think so!"

"You humans are so amusing." She tries to grab her, but Ichigo kicks her in the ribs. "Why you!" She's holding on to her chest because of the pain.

Ichigo runs off towards the café, but she's not quick enough. Raven flies over to her and grabs her. "I like I said you're coming with me!" Then they disappear.

When they reappear, Raven drops her on the ground. They are in a strange dimension. There are no trees at all, nothing but rocks and sand. The air is really thick so it's hard to breathe. Well, it's hard to breathe for Ichigo, but not for Raven since her people don't need much air to live.

"Make yourself at home." She smiles. "Because you're going to be here for a long time or…" She chuckles.

"Or what?"

"Until you die."

"Die?"

"Yes. This place doesn't enough oxygen for you humans to live. You're lucky if you survive for a week. Now have fun!" She disappears.

Ichigo tried to stop her, but she's too late. "Shit! What I'm going to do? Only Kish can save me and he doesn't know what happen to me." Ichigo starts to cry. "This is my entire fault!"

Ichigo has no hope of being saved. She knows they'll look for her eventually, but it will probably be too late. She stays on the ground and waits to die.

**Me: What will happen? Will Ichigo be saved? Sorry for that being a short chapter again, but I wanted end it there to be a cliffe. Please review!**


	6. Finding Ichigo

**Me: Thanks for the reviews nya! This chapter will be longer than the last one. I know something you don't know!**

**Yami: Ichigo is going to die isn't she?**

**Me: (Looks evil) maybe…**

**Yami: She's not going to tell. I guess you have to read the chapter to find out. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Ch6: Finding Ichigo**

Later that night, Kish was sleeping until he sensed something. He sits up quickly and is wide-awake. There's something not right, but what? He has feeling it has something to do with Ichigo.

The Rose suddenly appears. "Kish!"

Kish looks at her. She sounds panic so this must be bad. "What is it?"

"Ichigo!"

"What about her?"

"Raven got her."

"What!" Kish stands up and shakes her. "Where!"

She grabs Kish's arms to get him to stop shaking her and lets go. "I'm not sure, but she's not on Earth. I was on my way to talk to you guys to see how you were doing, but I ran into my sister. The thing is she didn't notice me so I followed her."

"Go on."

"Well, the next thing that happen she ran into Ichigo. She tried to get away, but she grabbed her and they were gone. It happened so fast that I couldn't help Ichigo."

"Where did she take her?" Kish is trying to stay calm.

"I'm not su…"

Kish was gone before she could finish her sentence. He heard enough of it and went go find Ichigo before it's too late

Café Mew Mew

Ryou is looking at his computer confuse. It picked up Ichigo's transformation. Then for some odd reason her single disappeared. "What the hell happen?" he mutters to himself.

"Ryou!" Kish appears.

Ryou turns around in his chair to look at him. "What is it? I'm busy. Ichi…"

Kish cuts him off. "I know that Ichigo is missing! We need to find her now!"

"I've been trying to do that. Do you know what happen to her?"

Ichigo

Ichigo is in a lot pain. Each minute it's getting hard to breath. She's trying not to close her eyes and trying to find hope again. _'Kish will find me. I know it! But what if…No! Ichigo, don't say that_!' She would hit herself, but she needs to save energy.

It's been a couple hours. She feels so weak and starts to feel her eyes staring to close. She's doing her best to close them, but failing. _'Must stay awake! Can't fall a…'_ Ichigo eyes closes and she falls into a deep sleep….

Café Mew Mew

"Raven kidnapped her!"

Ryou turns back to his computer and starts to type. "I'm going to try to find her single again."

Kish is pacing. It feels like hours since Ryou started looking for her. "Did you find her yet?"

Ryou doesn't respond.

Kish looks at his computer to see what's he's doing. It's so hard to keep up him. Ryou is really typing away. "Hello? I said did you find her yet?"

Ryou stops typing and turns to look at him. "Yes, but there's a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You can easily teleport there to get her, but it might be too late. There isn't much oxygen in the dimension."

"I'll be fine. My people don't need much oxygen to live."

Ryou shakes his head. "No that's not what I meant. I know you can survive there, but Ichigo can't."

"I'm going anyway!"

"Fine. When you find her bring her back here, okay?"

Kish nods and leaves.

"I better go call Keiichiro," Ryou says to himself.

Kish appears in the dimension that Ryou told him about. He looks around and sees why there's so little air. No trees nothing, but rocks and sand. "ICHIGO!"

He waits a sec before calling her name. He hears no answer so screams her name again, "ICHIGO!"

No answer again. "This getting me no where!" He flies up in the sky to look for her. The dimension is so huge that Kish is having a hard time to find her.

After while, Kish flies back to ground and sits on rock. He has no clue what to do. "I've should told her sooner than maybe we would have been back in the real world."

He takes a deep breath to clear his mind. "Where are you Ichigo?"

He stands back up. He needs to find her fast before…He shakes his head. "Don't even think about that." Before he could fly away, Kish sees her on the ground and runs over to her. He sees no movement. Not even her chest is moving. He bends down next to her. "Ichigo?"

"…."

"Ichigo?" He's gently shaking her.

"…."

"ICHIGO! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Tears are starting to fall down his cheeks. "WAKE UP DANMIT!"

Kish feels her skin. It's cold. "No that can't be…she's…" He speechless because his love is….

Dead.

He gently picks her up. "Koneko-chan…." He teleports them back to Café Mew Mew.

Café Mew Mew

Ryou and Keiichiro are waiting for Kish to return. When Kish appears to them all hope is lost when they see Ichigo in Kish's arms. The also see that Kish isn't trying to cry in front of them.

"She's…?" Keiichiro asks quietly.

Kish only nods and places Ichigo down on a table. He's really trying to cry, but failing horribly.

Ryou just stands there speechless like Kish. This is his fault if he never made her into a mew mew they wouldn't be in this, but then earth would be taken over by the aliens.

Keiichiro walks over to Ichigo's body and grabs her left wrist. He puts it up to his ear and then smiles. "She's okay."

"What are you talking about?" Kish asks. "She's dead!" Kish is a nervous wreck.

"No she's not."

"What do you mean? Her skin is cold!"

"She has a pulse, but it's faint."

"Will she be okay?" asks Kish.

"Yeah. You got her out there just in time. A few minutes later she would have been dead."

"Yatta," he whispers to himself.

"Ryou, let's leave him alone with her."

Ryou nods and they both leave.

Kish gently picks up Ichigo and sits down on the table. Then he puts her head on his lap. "Ichigo, please wake up soon. The thought you being dead scares me." Even though she's still alive, he's crying. "I don't know what I would do without you. Ichigo, I promise that I wont let anything bad happen to you again…I'll even die for you."

Later on, Kish starts to see her chest is moving again. "She's breathing again." He wipes the tears from his eyes.

One of his tears hits Ichigo and wakes her up. "Ki..sh?" She slowly opens her eyes.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo doesn't respond right away. She's still getting used to breathing again. "You…fou…nd …me…"

"Yes, but go back to sleep. You need to regain your energy."

"Oka…." She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Kish smiles and strokes her hair. "Good night Koneko-chan, I love you." Then he leans against the wall and eventually falls asleep.

---

**Me: I wish I could draw because I would draw the ending scene. I think it would look sooo cute! In my first author noted it sounded like Ichigo was going to die, ne?**

**Yami: Kind of.**

**Me: I just felt like messing with you. Please review!**

**Note: Yatta means I'm glad in Japanese and ne means right.**


End file.
